


In vino veritas

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, Early Work, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aiba si morse un labbro, mentre guidava nervosamente.Non lo infastidiva il fatto di essere dovuto uscire di casa, in fretta, né tantomeno aveva problemi con il mettersi in mezzo al traffico di Tokyo a quell’ora.Quello che lo impensieriva era che si trattasse di Jun.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi





	In vino veritas

**_ In Vino Veritas _ **

“Pronto?”

“Aiba-chan? Sono io.” Aiba sentì la voce di Sho e, automaticamente, sorrise.

“Sho-chan! Cosa c’è? Pensavo che avessi le riprese del drama fino a tardi” gli disse, con voce allegra. All’altro capo del telefono ci fu un attimo di silenzio, seguito dalla voce titubante di Sho.

“Sì, in effetti è così. E, in effetti, avrei un piccolo favore da chiederti” proseguì, con tono sempre meno convinto.

“Certo! Di che si tratta?”

“Ecco... si tratta di Jun”

<>o<>o<>o<>

Aiba non era affatto convinto.

_Affatto._

Dacché ricordasse, era capitato fin troppo spesso che Sho dovesse andare a recuperare lui e Nino in qualche bar, perché troppo ubriachi per guidare.

Era capitato di dover andare a prendere Ohno, ed era capitato anche che Sho bevesse qualche bicchiere di troppo.

Ma _mai_ nessuno di loro si era ritrovato in una situazione del genere con lui.

Aiba si morse un labbro, mentre guidava nervosamente.

Non lo infastidiva il fatto di essere dovuto uscire di casa, in fretta, né tantomeno aveva problemi con il mettersi in mezzo al traffico di Tokyo a quell’ora.

Quello che lo impensieriva era che si trattasse di _Jun_.

Gli voleva bene. Davvero. Così come voleva bene a tutti gli altri.

Solo che... aveva come l’impressione che i propri modi di fare spesso esagerati irritassero l’altro, che d’altro canto non lo dava a vedere nemmeno in modo troppo palese.

Il suo comportamento, insomma, lo confondeva alquanto.

E da qui la sua lieve ansia di fronte alla prospettiva di ritrovarsi davanti ad un Jun ubriaco, un Jun che peraltro aveva chiamato Sho, non lui, perché lo andasse a prendere.

Giunto nei pressi del club e trovato un parcheggio, Aiba scese dalla macchina.

Con calma.

Troppa calma, che lasciava trasparire la scarsità della sua voglia di incontrare Jun.

Fece un respiro profondo e si diresse verso l’entrata dicendo a se stesso che, gli piacesse o meno, era pur sempre un suo amico, e che se aveva bisogno di una mano non sarebbe di certo stato lui a rifiutargliela.

Lo trovò ad un tavolo remoto, nella semi-oscurità del locale. Si teneva la fronte con la mano, come se non riuscisse a tenere la testa dritta, e nell’altra stringeva un bicchiere che, dal colore, Aiba giudicò essere rum.

“MatsuJun” lo chiamò, per attirare la sua attenzione. Il più giovane alzò lo sguardo e strizzò gli occhi, come per mettere a fuoco la figura davanti a sé.

“Aiba-kun!” esclamò alla fine, a voce troppo alta “Dov’è Sho?” chiese subito dopo, confuso. Aiba si morse un labbro, sospirando nuovamente.

“Sho-chan stava ancora girando, mi ha chiesto se potevo venire a prenderti” gli spiegò, poco rassicurato dalla smorfia comparsa improvvisamente sul volto del ragazzo.

“Dannazione” sibilò quest’ultimo “Mi dispiace” biascicò poi, fissando repentinamente il bicchiere che teneva in mano, come a domandarsi chi l’avesse messo lì.

“Non ti preoccupare, non è un problema” Aiba sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e gli si avvicinò “Ti riporto a casa, d’accordo?” Jun annuì brevemente, tentando poi di alzarsi dalla sedia, prima di rendersi conto che da solo non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta.

“Ecco... io...” Aiba gli fece gentilmente cenno di non dire nulla, prima di passargli un braccio intorno alla vita ed aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

Raggiunsero, in un modo o nell’altro, l’esterno. A quel punto Aiba si fermò per dare il tempo a Jun di respirare un po’ d’aria fresca.

Era maledettamente pallido.

“Ce la fai ad entrare in macchina?” gli chiese quando ebbero raggiunto l’auto. Jun annuì, cenno che l’altro trovò assai poco convincente, salendo dal lato del passeggero.

Una volta sedutosi, Aiba ebbe cura di abbassare tutti i finestrini per fargli prendere ancora un po’ d’aria, noncurante del freddo all’interno dell’abitacolo.

Avrebbe voluto parlargli, ma ebbe abbastanza buon senso da aspettare che arrivassero a casa sua.

Fargli aprire la bocca mentre erano ancora in macchina non gli era parsa affatto un’idea saggia.

“Siamo arrivati” gli disse, aprendo lo sportello dal suo lato. Jun emise un gemito, chinando la testa verso il marciapiede.

“Ho la nausea” mormorò, con tono fievole. Aiba imprecò, prima di mettergli una mano sulle spalle.

“Dai Jun-chan, un ultimo sforzo, siamo quasi a casa” disse, quasi implorante. Con un po’ di fatica, riuscì a farlo rimettere in piedi, e insieme si diressero verso l’ingresso.

Una volta giunti dentro l’appartamento, Aiba trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Lo aiutò a togliere la giacca, dopodiché lo portò in bagno, mentre lui diventava sempre più un peso morto.

“Aiba-chan...” mormorò, una volta in ginocchio sul pavimento freddo. Aiba trattenne il respiro, prima di avvicinarsi. “Mi... mi daresti una mano?” il più grande ebbe quasi l’istinto di sorridere, prima di rendersi conto che non era il contesto più adatto per farlo.

Matsumoto Jun, l’orgoglio fatto persona, che chiedeva aiuto. Era senza dubbio qualcosa di nuovo, e lui si stupì per come, anche in tale frangente, il ragazzo riuscisse comunque a mostrare un certo fastidio per quello che era stato costretto a chiedere.

Rimase lì con lui, privo di una reale utilità, ma avendo come la sensazione che la sua sola presenza fosse d’aiuto.

Passò parecchio tempo prima che Jun rialzasse la testa, per poi accasciarsi contro la parete. Aiba gli si sedette accanto, guardando fisso davanti a te.

“Grazie” mormorò il più piccolo, quasi con pudore. L’altro sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non c’è di che” sospirò e si morse un labbro, prima di continuare “Che cosa è successo?” gli chiese piano, quasi temendo d’irritarlo.

Ma non era riuscito a frenare la curiosità. Jun non beveva spesso, se lo faceva era solo quando era in compagnia di qualcuno. E, di certo, non arrivava a ridursi in quello stato. Aiba aveva sempre pensato che questo fosse dovuto alla sua _necessità_ di mantenere costantemente il controllo.

Jun chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Quando li riaprì, l’altro ebbe la sensazione di vederli lucidi.

“Io... non è successo niente. Mi andava di bere, tutto qui”rispose, probabilmente rendendosi conto da sé di quanto suonasse poco convincente.

Aiba non disse altro. Si limitò ad inclinare la testa, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

A quel punto Jun emise un sospiro esasperato e riprese a parlare, con più convinzione.

“Avevo solo voglia di non pensare, ecco tutto” aggiunse, cominciando a torcersi le mani.

“A cosa?” non demordeva, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo. Sia perché pensava che sfogarsi gli avrebbe fatto bene, sia perché gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto che Jun si aprisse, almeno per una volta.

Era una sensazione nuova. Era lui quello abituato a bere, e a ridere e piangere quando si ritrovava ubriaco con Nino, con Sho o persino con Ohno.

Stare dall’altra parte non era semplice come aveva creduto, eppure lo faceva sentire stranamente... importante. Utile.

“A Ohno” mormorò improvvisamente l’altro, cogliendo Aiba di sorpresa.

Gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, cominciando a passargli una mano sul braccio. Pensò a Sho, che lo faceva sempre con lui, riuscendo nella maggior parte dei casi a tranquillizzarlo, come fosse un bambino.

Non era tanto sorpreso da quello che Jun aveva appena detto; piuttosto, a sorprenderlo era il fatto stesso che avesse avuto il coraggio di dirlo davvero, finalmente.

Era impossibile, stando così a contatto fra loro, non rendersi conto del fatto che Jun provasse qualcosa per Ohno. Così come era impossibile non accorgersi del fatto che Ohno amasse Nino, così tanto che per Jun non c’era mai stato niente da fare.

Si morse un labbro, sentendosi improvvisamente triste per lui; pur sapendo tutto questo, aveva sempre avuto l’errata convinzione che lui fosse forte abbastanza da non lasciarsi buttare giù così facilmente.

Un Jun che soffriva era qualcosa a cui non era abituato.

“Mi dispiace, Jun-chan” mormorò, mentre l’altro chiudeva nuovamente gli occhi e posava la testa contro il muro.

“Non fa niente. Ho imparato a conviverci” biascicò, chiaramente non ancora ripresosi dalla sbronza. Aiba aveva voglia di scuoterlo, di dirgli che fingere era inutile, ma si rese conto che quello era il suo carattere e, per discutibile che fosse, aveva _bisogno_ di mostrarsi forte in qualsiasi circostanza.

“Ci sei riuscito?” gli chiese, dopo qualche minuto.

Con una lentezza quasi esasperante, Jun riaprì gli occhi e voltò lo sguardo verso di lui.

“A fare cosa?” mormorò.

“A non pensare.” ribatté Aiba, con tono di voce sommesso. Lo vide ridacchiare, per un secondo. Una risata che di allegro non aveva nulla.

“No, niente affatto. Suppongo che nemmeno l’alcool sia utile in questi casi, no?” sforzò ancora di più il suo sorriso, ma non riuscì ad evitare che si trasformasse velocemente in un sospiro.

“Non credo affatto. Non se poi stai male comunque” vide Jun mordersi un labbro, nel tentativo di non piangere.

“E allora? Che faccio?” chiese, la disperazione tangibile nella sua voce.

Aiba ebbe voglia di piangere. Maledisse quel senso di empatia che lo portava a farsi carico dei problemi degli altri, prima di rivolgere nuovamente l’attenzione al più piccolo, con un sorriso forzato.

“Sai cosa mi dice sempre Sho-chan in occasioni come queste? _Quando il mondo ti volta le spalle non devi far altro che voltargli le spalle anche tu_ ” esclamò, con un tono più allegro di quanto in effetti si sentisse realmente. Jun lo guardò per un attimo, e lentamente un sorriso nacque sul suo volto.

“Dici che dovrei cercare di andare avanti, quindi?” chiese, con aria che sarebbe parsa quasi sorniona se non fosse stata corredata dalla stanchezza dovuta a troppo alcool.

Aiba annuì, con convinzione.

“So che non è facile, ma...” arrossì, chinando la testa “Non sei da solo” mormorò alla fine, rimettendosi in piedi. “Forse è il caso che tu adesso ti stenda. Domani mattina probabilmente avrai l’emicrania, sarebbe meglio che almeno dormissi un po’” Jun annuì, tendendogli un braccio e lasciandosi aiutare a rimettersi in piedi.

Una volta arrivati nella sua stanza, crollò sul letto, con aria distrutta, affondando la faccia nel cuscino.

Sembrava che si fosse addormentato, quando Aiba lentamente si avviò verso la porta.

“Vai a casa?” borbottò improvvisamente Jun, con la voce ovattata.

Il più grande tentennò, mordendosi un labbro. Poi sorrise, sebbene l’altro non potesse vederlo.

“No, mi stendo un po’ sul divano. Se ti serve qualcosa sono di sotto. Buonanotte.”

“Aiba-chan?”

“Sì?” ci fu un momento di silenzio prima che Jun riprendesse a parlare.

“Grazie” mormorò alla fine, chiudendo gli occhi.

Aiba si chiuse la porta alle spalle, scendendo le scale con un sorriso stampato in volto.

Si buttò pesantemente sul divano, stremato.

Ne era valsa la pena.

In qualche modo, si sentiva più vicino a Jun di quanto non lo fosse stato negli anni precedenti, e la cosa lo esaltava. Avrebbe voluto essergli più utile di quanto in effetti non fosse stato, ma si convinse di aver fatto del proprio meglio.

_“Quando il mondo ti volta le spalle, non devi far altro che voltargli le spalle anche tu”_

Ripensò a Sho, a quando gli aveva detto quella frase, e a come lui fosse scoppiato a ridere.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a voltare le spalle al mondo, Aiba, e Sho lo sapeva bene. Ma anche solo averglielo detto, gli aveva dato una sorta di fiducia che prima non provava. Non era tanto la frase in sé, ma solo il fatto che gliel’avesse detto l’aveva fatto sentire meglio.

Si addormentò, sempre con il sorriso sul volto.

Era una bella sensazione, per una volta, aiutare e non essere aiutato.

<>o<>o<>o<>

“Buongiorno” disse Aiba a Jun con un sorriso, quando lo vide scendere per le scale.

Sul volto aveva una smorfia di fastidio, e strinse gli occhi non appena sentì la voce del più grande, portandosi una mano alla tempia.

“Buongiorno” bofonchiò, finendo di scendere le scale con passo pesante e accasciandosi su una delle sedie intorno al tavolo.

“Ho preparato la colazione, hai fame?” chiese Aiba, allegro. Jun annuì lievemente, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

La cucina fu silenziosa per i successivi minuti, lo fu fino a quando il più giovane non si decise a parlare.

“Aiba-kun?”

“Sì, dimmi” rispose l’altro, non smettendo mai di sorridere.

“La conversazione che abbiamo avuto ieri...”

“Sì?”

“Non è mai avvenuta”

Aiba si fermò un attimo. Guardò Jun negli occhi, alzando le sopracciglia con aria schietta.

Era tornato ad essere il solito Jun, ma a lui non importava più di tanto.

Gli bastava sapere che, nel profondo, ci fosse una parte di sé disposta ad aprirsi agli altri, cosa di cui precedentemente aveva dubitato.

Gli era sufficiente averla vista almeno una volta, si sentiva più sicuro della loro amicizia, in qualche modo.

E, semmai avesse avuto voglia di vederla di nuovo, non avrebbe dovuto far altro che portarlo a bere qualcosa. Scoppiò a ridere a tale pensiero, non guadagnandosi altro che un’occhiataccia dal ragazzo, una di quelle a cui durante gli anni si era abituato.

“Che cosa c’è da ridere?” bofonchiò l’altro, a metà fra il confuso e l’irritato.

“Niente Jun-chan. Ho la bocca cucita, tranquillo” scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, e si divertì ancora di più di fronte al sospiro esasperato di Jun.

Il solito, vecchio Jun.

Tutto sommato, ad Aiba piaceva _da morire._


End file.
